


Above the Clouds

by thorsbruce



Series: Thorbruce Week [2]
Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, bruce is too short, but hulk is tall, sauce is problematic, the revengers are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:31:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsbruce/pseuds/thorsbruce
Summary: [DAY 2 OF THORBRUCE WEEK - HEIGHT DIFFERENCE]One time where Bruce can’t reach the sauce and one time where Thor is way above the ground





	Above the Clouds

“My love, could you please get me the sauce?” Thor was concocting his infamous spaghetti bolognese. Bruce was in the kitchen with him, watching as he created his signature dish. It would make his mouth water and provoked him to question the existence of spaghetti bolognese in Asgard — there was no possibility that Thor could be this good without practise.

As Bruce was caught up in his thoughts, he felt Thor bump him with his hip. “Get the sauce dear,” Thor reminded, pulling Bruce out of his mind. He turned to face the cabinets, and only just managed to open the cabinet containing the tomato sauce. He reached to grab it, only to fail by mere centimetres. He peered back over to Thor to be definite that he wasn’t watching. To his contentment, he was not. He quickly jumped in an attempt to reach the sauce, but to no success. He sighed, who the hell puts tomato sauce so high up?

Thor’s little giggles escaped his mouth and found their way into Bruce’s ears, to which he turned around, hand on hip, and glared directly at his boyfriend.

“Do you think this is funny?” He questioned, glaring as his boyfriend started to laugh harder. Thor simply extended an arm, and collected the sauce without fret. He stared at Bruce as if looking down on him — which, he literally was — and added it to the pasta.

Defeated, Bruce sighed, “you know what? Just, just shut up you giraffe,” he huffed, staring at the cabinet. “And why the hell did you put it up there?” He queried.

“Well,” Thor began, the smile impossible to wipe from his face, “I knew you wouldn’t be able to reach it, and it’d be incredibly amusing to watch you attempt to,” he explained, “and indeed it was hilarious — you’re so tiny, it warms my heart. You’re so cute when you jump.” Bruce couldn’t help but stare at the floor with a smile daring to break out on his face.

“I’m always cute.”

 

—— 

The day had been long, one of fighting off monsters who threatened to invade and destroy the land go Asgard. The Revengers, the group who had sworn to protect the land and the people, were exhausted from the intense work of the day. They unanimously decided to spend the last hours of daylight relaxing, doing nothing on the luscious fields of green grass which was sprinkled with yellow and white flowers.

Loki sat cross legged, and began pulling out fliers from the earth, to the dismay of Brunnhilde. She was lying down with her hair spread out amongst the grass, and began yelling at Loki; how dare he destroy that tiny, innocent patch of land. This led them into a carefree argument.

From a metre away, Thor laughed at his friend and his brother’s bickering and at how silly they were sometimes. He was in the crook of Hulk’s left side, perfectly placed as he sunk into his green giant boyfriend. He looked up at Hulk, chuckling to himself at how he was in love with Bruce and the Hulk equally.

Hulk had a firm arm around Thor, as if to protect him from any intruders who planned to take him away. Thor was Hulk’s and Hulk’s only.

“Hulk want to go home,” Hulk spoke suddenly. After a big day, all he could do was dream about lying in his new Agardian royal bed. As the prince of Asgard’s boyfriend, he got some perks, such as living in the royal building and immediately becoming someone of grand importance (not that Bruce liked that an awful lot - he was content with simply getting along with his day).

“Okay, we shall head back to our home,” Thor obliged. Thor went to stand up, and as he did he felt himself feeling lighter and lighter, and the ground detaching from the bottom of his shoes. Before he knew it, he was on top of Hulk’s shoulders, legs wrapped around his neck. He smiled contently, leaning onto Hulk’s head and letting him walk the two of them home.


End file.
